A Twisted Affair
by NylonChair
Summary: After recently getting dumped, Rin is introduced to a new guy, Kaito, by her best friend, Len. When both men start to fall for her, Rin is left confused and hurt. What's a girl to do? Contains Rin/Len, Rin/Kaito, Rin/Gakupo, Kaito/Meiko, and others.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids.**

**This story is loosely based on my friend's past and current relationships :D And I know I should be updating old stories instead of constantly starting new ones, but who's gonna stop me, eh?**

* * *

"You're breaking up with me?!"

Rin stared in disbelief, her arms crossed. They had just gotten together a few months ago, why would he suddenly break up with her now?!

"I'm sorry Rin," he said, "I just don't feel the same about you anymore." He stood there with his hands in his pockets, unaware of her rising anger.

His long, violet hair was tied up in a single ponytail and his bangs enveloped his shining, lavender eyes. Even in her anger, Rin couldn't help but want to move the hair out of those beautiful eyes and stare at them all day long.

"Are you kidding me, we got together like 2 months ago!" she shouted, furious. She recalled the day they became a couple.

During their usual make-out session at his house, Kamui Gakupo, the most popular guy at school, had asked Rin to be his girlfriend. Excited and ecstatic, she had accepted without hesitation.

The next day at school, all the girls had gossiped about her, jealous.

"I heard she blackmailed him!" Akita Neru whispered, "And that she almost killed him as a result!"

"Oh come on, Rin wouldn't do that…" Yowane Haku sighed, "He must have felt sorry for her."

"Tch, whatever. But for sure, he didn't get with her because he wanted to…"

Rin disregarded the rumors. As she walked hand in hand with Gakupo, she would turn to the gossiping bitches and stick her middle finger up at them. One perfectly polished nail facing straight at them, mocking them as the girls stood there, speechless.

What was she going to do now? The girls at school would rip her apart.

"I know, but I realized that it was a mistake. I liked it better when we were friends. You were hornier then," he shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Rin screeched, "SO, WHAT, YOU WERE USING ME FOR SEX?!"

"Uhm, yeah?" He looked at her like it was obvious.

-_SLAP-_

Rin's face was flushed with anger. Tears overflowed her turquoise eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She hiccupped once before speaking, "So it was all… a l-lie?"

Grabbing onto his sore cheek, Gakupo drawled, "Pretty much."

"But all those months... All the long talks we had… I-I loved you."

"That's what they all say, babe."

Rin raised her trembling hand again and smacked him again, reddening his already scarlet cheek.

"FUCK YOU KAMUI, FUCK YOU!"

She ran away from where he was standing and continued to run down the crowded streets. She bumped into random people and was cursed at by many. Tears trailed after her and her heart felt like it would burst. But she ignored the pain and continued to run. The lights of the stores and houses passed by her like a blur and eventually she stopped at a dimly lit park. As the tears continued to fall, Rin slowly stepped towards the creaking swings, fishing for her phone on the way. She held on to one of the swing's chains and sat herself down. The phone she had taken out was now idly sitting on her lap, waiting for Rin to dial the number she knew better then her own.

In less then a second, the number had been dialed and the sleek, yellow phone was pressed to her pierced ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Len…"

"_Rin? _

"Hey L-Len."

"_Rin? What's wrong? Why do you sound like that? Have you been crying?!"_

"N-No, it's nothing Len," she bit her pale lips to refrain from tearing, the last thing she wanted to do was worry him, "Uhm, can you meet me at the park?"

"_The park we always played in when we were little?"_

"That's the one."

"_I'm leaving right now. I'll see you soon okay?"_

"O-Okay… Bye."

Rin snapped her phone shut and kicked her feet off from the ground. The swing started to sway back and fourth as she felt the tears coming again.

Shit. Why had she let him get to her like this? He was just a boy right? No… he wasn't just a boy, she loved him. Before their relationship became official, Gakupo and Rin would spend hours on the phone, after one fated call from Gakupo asking about the homework they had that night. They would talk about anything and everything and soon the friendship became something more. They hung out together, they studied together, and she even lost her virginity to him! She loved him so why didn't he love her back?

"Rin!"

Rin collected her thoughts and whipped her head around to see Len running towards her. His still-wet hair fell all over the place as he took deep breaths. Rin got up from her swing and jogged the short distance between them, unable to control her emotions any longer. She burst into tears as she grasped onto Len's white shirt, soaking it. Len immediately put his strong arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"What happened?" he whispered.

Rin sniffled as Len wiped the endless amount of tears, "H-H-He broke up with me!"

Sobs filled the silent night as the two teenagers stood in an embrace. Eventually Len pulled away and put his black hoodie over Rin's shivering shoulders. As he zipped up the jacket, Len smiled and reassured her, "its okay. He must have been crazy to dump a hot girl like you!"

Rin reluctantly giggled and lightly hit Len on his now sleeve-less arm.

"You must be cold too! Here, come closer," she said.

Len grinned and held onto her hand, "Thanks Rinny, now let me take you home."

Rin snuggled against Len's arm and mumbled, "Mhmkay Lenny."

He grinned and began to walk towards the direction of Rin's house.

The journey was filled with laughs and jokes as Len took Rin's mind off of the "retarded playboy who shall burn in hell" (according to Len). And eventually, the words "Kamui Gakupo" became a forbidden taboo. Soon, the two reached Rin's two-storied, white house.

"Thanks for bringing me all the way home," Rin said, taking off the black jacket. Len put out his hand to stop her.

"No problem, Rinny. It's not like I would let you get raped in the middle of the night. And keep the jacket, you can give it back to me later." He winked at her, causing Rin to chuckle in response.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, sweetie." Len patted her shoulder and kissed her on top of her head. Out of habit, the two often called each other with terms of endearment.

"Goodnight, dear." Rin yawned and headed up her doorstep, leaving Len behind in the dark.

When the door was safely shut, Len immediately put his hand to his lips. His cheeks grew red and his heart was thumping quickly. Running his fingers through his blond, disheveled hair, Len chuckled.

"What am I to do with you Rinny?"

* * *

**A/N: Woo! New story! Managed to find time out of my busy schedule to write a new story (: **

**LIHIRI!**


End file.
